There have been a variety of attempts to provide liquid receptacles and containers designed to alter the temperature of liquids contained therein. For example, insulated mugs seek to prevent heat loss to the surrounding environment and therefore maintain a beverage's temperature. It is also known to provide a liquid receptacle with a phase change material in the wall of the receptacle. The phase change material regeneratively absorbs thermal energy from the liquid and then releases the thermal energy back to the liquid to maintain the temperature of the liquid. There remains a need for improvements in this field.